<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vader's hit or miss by SourSkywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931130">Vader's hit or miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker'>SourSkywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, OOC Vader, TikTok, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught filming a TikTok, Vader decides to try it out for himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vader/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vader's hit or miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the kriff are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing?” Your head snaps in the direction of the voice and you unknowingly take a step back in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d chosen this room, the furthest one away from any prying eyes of employees who work on The Executor and especially the one who commandeers the ship...Your husband</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey honey” You stutter, grabbing your holopad and pressing it to your chest, concealing the video, but didn’t muffle the audio which kept on playing back over and over, until you finally let out an annoyed groan and clicked the device off “Whatsup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Whatsup?’ You’ve been gone for nearly three hours is ‘whatsup’.” Vader responds, arms crossing over his chest, you could feel his gaze burning into the holopad in your hands </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly looked up at the clock resting on the top of the wall indicating that it was nearly six thirty “Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’ve you been doing anyway”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothin!” You squeak out, slowly backing into the corner of the room as your husband makes long and quick strides towards you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this ‘nothing’ takes up nearly three hours of your time then it must be very important” His hands clasp at the holopad and he rips it from your hands, turning it so the screen illuminated his mask, his fingers dully tapping against the screen as he put in the password “What is this..Tik Tok? And why are you on it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s an app that you use to dance to music?” It was the easiest explanation and luckily he seemed to understand, nodding absentmindedly he clicks on the most recently uploaded video, his posture faltering, his mask snapping to look at you as your face blanched, the sound of WAP bouncing off the walls of the room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the kriff is this?” He shoves the holopad in your face and you audibly gasp, watching the part of the video where you dropped to the floor “You are the wife of one of the most important people in the galaxy, this is highly inappropriate” You flinch, looking down at your shoes. The room goes eerily quiet and you're afraid that anything you say might anger him more than he already is “...Teach me of this TikTok”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” Your brows furrow, your mind finally registering what he said “You’re kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever joked about something?” He grounds out and you shrug</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was that one ti-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not speak of that…” Vader muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, it’s meant to be a smooth transition, you don’t pause in the middle of it, you have to keep going” You’d been berating him for the past fifteen minutes and still no progress had been made “If you weren’t wearing that clunky suit then perah-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not wear this suit just for the fashion, it has a proper use and I will not be taking it off for some video” He snaps, his hands falling to his knees as he tried to regulate his breathing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how are you meant to throw your leg in the air if your codpiece and utility belt are in the way?” You cross your arms over your chest and lean against the wall, watching him falter as his mask whips to face you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could throw my leg in the air perfectly fine with my codpiece and utility belt” He seemed almost insulted at your words and you felt yourself biting back a snort</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Then how about you give it a go” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” He shrugs, getting into the position before you stop him “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you do the whole dance” You offer, picking up your datapad and setting it up so it could frame his large body</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated before nodding and getting into the starting position “Ready” You quickly pressed the ten second timer before rushing to the sidelines, adrenaline coursing through your veins as you watched your husband attempt to perfectly execute the dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hand slapped over your mouth as you watched him smoothly drop to the ground, feeling a blush slowly rise to your cheeks when you realised that he was actually doing really well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the song finally ended, Vader stood up from his position and sighed “Was that good enough for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-i never took you for a dancer” You stuttered out, your hand dropping to your side as you looked at your husband</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This had to be a dream...Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the datapad and picked it up, watching the clip playback “I like this Tik Tok…” He murmurs to himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen Lord Vader?” Admiral Piett asked yet another stormtrooper who shrugged in response </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sir, nobody has seen him around today. Perhaps you should ask his wife?” Piett nodded and started making his way towards your and Vader private quarters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Y/n?” Piett pressed the button on the side, letting the door slide open, he noticed you sitting on the bay window couch and watching the vast nothingness absentmindedly “Lady Y/n?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” You hummed in response, not removing your attention from the view</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Lord Vader?” He asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly turn your gaze towards him and smile softly “I think he’s in the recently refurbished meeting room on floor six...Though he’s always on his toes so he could be anywhere by now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you my lady” He bows respectively before walking down the hall towards the turbolift</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piett neared the meeting room when a raspy cough caused him to quickly turn on his feet and fall into a deep bow “Your Majesty”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Admiral Piett, have you seen my apprentice?” Sidious asks, shuffling towards Piett </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to talk with him” Piett responds, his hands sitting firmly behind his back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, then” He gestures a claw like hand towards the empty corridor and Piett nods, taking an audible gulp before turning away from the Emperor and towards the meeting room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could hear the music before the door even opened, but it didn’t prepare either men for what they were witnessing at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader seemed to be too engrossed in the song that he didn’t notice either presence until Palpatine let out a cough, causing Vader to stop mid-dance and turn to look at the two men who stood in the doorway, completely shell shocked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, I didn’t see you there!” He exclaims</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not, Lord Vader. Too busy doing your…activity” He responds, walking towards his apprentice and dragging the Admiral along with him “How about you show us this activity”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is taking them so long” Grand Moff Tarkin grumbles, walking through the unnaturally clean hallways towards the meeting room that you explained was where Vader and Piett should be “The meeting was supposed to have started nearly an hour ago”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed the button on the side, letting the door slide open, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admiral Piett, The Emperor and Darth Vader were all standing in front of a datapad, doing something that he couldn’t fully comprehend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t get paid enough for this”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>